


Враг моего врага

by DinLulz



Category: DCU (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Angst, Gen, Philosophy, Road Trips, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinLulz/pseuds/DinLulz
Summary: Пережив смерти своих товарищей и сестры, вступив в Общество и потерпев неудачу, Леонард готов согласиться практически на всё, тем более перед лицом гибели. Эобард не упускает шанс предложить чрезвычайно сомнительную авантюру.
Relationships: Eobard Thawne & Leonard Snart
Kudos: 1





	Враг моего врага

Прозрачно-коричневая лужа медленно расплывалась по старому деревянному полу. По ней шли витиеватые разводы, алкогольные жидкости плавно смешивались, медленно превращаясь в огромное озеро, заканчивающееся только где-то на середине зала, достигая ножек одного из опрокинутых столов. В этом озере под желтоватым светом лампы поблёскивали осколки бутылок: разных формы, цвета и размера, они были неравномерно рассыпаны по всему полу, напоминая части хаотичной мозаики, которую неусидчивый ребёнок в ярости разбросал, так и не сумев собрать целую картину. Леонард меланхолично смотрел на ту часть лужи, что медленно растекалась под его ногами, и мысленно прикидывал, сколько же алкоголя они успели разбить: двадцать бутылок? тридцать? Сложно было точно сказать, да и смысла в этом явно было не очень много. Возможно, хозяин заведения мог бы дать точный ответ на этот бесполезный вопрос, но он, как любой благоразумный человек, давно унёс ноги подальше от драки каких-то полоумных в маскарадных костюмах и с суперспособностями.

Напарник Снарта медленно бродил по бару, будто что-то искал, наступал в озеро на полу с характерными едва ли приятными звуками, иногда останавливался на пару секунд, о чём-то задумавшись, а потом вновь начинал неторопливый и нервирующий обход. Леонард неохотно поднял взгляд на бродящего из стороны в сторону, но Тоун на это не отреагировал. Лишь зайдя куда-то за спину напарника, он наконец заговорил будничным тоном:

— Похоже, это конец, Леонард. — Спустя секунду спидстер обошёл Снарта, облокотился о барную стойку и, очевидно, начал ожидать ответной реакции.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — рассеянно бросил Леонард. Тоун склонил голову вбок, молчаливо прикинул что-то в уме и вновь пришёл в движение. Он вальяжно прошёлся по луже и паре уставших досок, издавших жалобный скрип под его ногами, направляясь куда-то в дремучую глубь помещения. Из тёмных недр он вернулся со стулом и недолго думая поставил его перед Снартом.

— Я имел в виду именно то, что сказал. — Спидстер присел на стул, упёрся локтями в колени и положил подбородок на сжатые кулаки. — Очевидно, что если ты вернёшься к Гродду, то он казнит тебя так же, как и твоего приятеля Бумеранга.

— Диггер пытался предать Гродда. Исход был очевиден, — холодно ответил Леонард и уверенно заглянул собеседнику в глаза. — Говоришь так, будто за этот косяк расплачиваться буду только я.

— Думаешь, я собираюсь вернуться к этому примату? — Тоун усмехнулся. — Это было забавное «сотрудничество», — он руками изобразил кавычки, — но умереть от его руки или, что ещё хуже, стать его марионеткой? — Спидстер презрительно фыркнул. — Пожалуй, это как-нибудь без меня.

— Даже если Гродд не свернёт мне шею… разве есть какая-то разница? — Снарт поморщился и опустил взгляд на несколько осколков под ногами. Тоун на мгновение стал немного более заинтересованным, чем обычно. — Брейниак же всё равно уничтожит эту чёртову планету.

— Ах, ты об этом, — небрежно бросил спидстер. — Да, наверное, для тебя это проблема. — Тоун пожал плечами.

— Для меня? — Усмехнувшись, Леонард поднял бровь — к сожалению, маска скрыла этот жест. Но это не помешало собеседнику его понять.

— Ты представить себе не можешь, сколько раз мне удавалось избежать смерти. То, что я не имею возможности вернуться в будущее, ещё не значит, что я не могу укрыться в прошлом. — Он сделал неаккуратный жест рукой, будто отмахнулся от чего-то. — Вопрос, правда, состоит в том, хочу ли я куда-то бежать прямо сейчас. — Спидстер неуместно загадочно опустил взгляд на несколько крупных зелёных осколков под ногами.

— Внезапно обнаружил в себе тягу к суициду? — Снарт язвительно оскалился, чтобы вернуть собеседника на землю. Обычно те, кто затевают подобные разговоры, бывают разочарованы такой реакцией, но Тоун, кажется, ждал чего-то подобного. Он перевёл взгляд на Леонарда.

— Почти. — Спидстер резко выпрямился и ровно сел на стул, будто отбросив предыдущий подход к их диалогу. — У меня есть предложение, которое с большой вероятностью тебя заинтересует.

— Не помню, чтобы хоть одна живая душа упоминала о том, что ты любитель создавать дерьмовые интриги, — с лёгким раздражением ответил Снарт. Тоун победно ухмыльнулся.

— Хочу предложить тебе очень безрассудную авантюру. — Он поднялся со стула и вновь сделал обход помещения. Леонард презрительно фыркнул. Спидстер обошёл его и резко положил руки ему на плечи. — Как ты относишься к тому, чтобы ограбить Готэмский Национальный банк? — низким голосом где-то над ухом сказал Тоун. Снарт прыснул от смеха.

— Может, предложишь ограбить лично Брюса Уэйна, бегун? — Леонард через плечо посмотрел на собеседника.

— Я уже думал об этом, но, пожалуй, это было бы слишком безрассудным даже для нашего тандема. — Он вновь подошёл к барной стойке. — У его особняка слишком серьёзная охранная система. Твоих навыков взлома и проникновения едва хватит, чтобы справиться с ней. И это при том, что я решил данное уравнение, избежав очень важной переменной: чрезвычайно продвинутого для вашего времени ИИ, так называемого Братского глаза. Я без сомнений смог бы справиться с ним… если бы в Бэтпещере не стояли мета-глушилки, — Тоун рассуждал, медленно жестикулируя. Его взгляд был устремлён куда-то в пустоту, и в целом он выглядел так, будто разговаривает скорее с самим собой, чем с собеседником. — Исходя из всего этого, я решил, что в особняке Брюса Уэйна нам делать нечего, — всё-таки переведя взгляд на Снарта, делает вывод спидстер. — А вот Готэмский Национальный банк — это отличный вариант. Он напичкан техникой Уэйн Интерпрайзес, но он вполне очевидно не столь неприступен, как предыдущий вариант. В системе безопасности есть огромное количество лазеек, которые я готов со всем своим великодушием тебе подсказать. Это будет самое дерзкое ограбление десятилетия.

— Ты хотел сказать, последнее ограбление десятилетия, — скупо и скептично ответил Снарт.

— Если отталкиваться от такой логики, то, пожалуй, последнее ограбление в истории планеты Земля, — поправил собеседника Тоун и вновь пересёк озеро на полу, чтобы сесть на злосчастный стул. — Разве тебя это не интересует? Разве это не звучит как минимум любопытно? — Он прищурился. — Тот Леонард Снарт, о котором я читал, чертовски любил грабить банки.

— Ты говоришь о записях из будущего, которого уже не существует, — язвительно подметил Леонард.

— Мой опыт подсказывает мне, что отсутствие этого конкретного будущего в этой конкретной временной линии не способно изменить твою личность в настоящем. — На мгновение он стал наигранно задумчивым. — Хотя, возможно, это не совсем правда, ведь, основываясь на тех записях, я был склонен думать, что мне не придётся уговаривать тебя, вора с многолетним стажем, ограбить банк. Разве это не звучит нелепо? — Спидстер склонил голову вбок.

— Меня не надо уговаривать. Я согласен. — Снарт потёр подбородок и снова усмехнулся. — Просто было интересно, к чему ещё может привести этот разговор.

— Любопытство — одно из моих любимых человеческих качеств. — Тоун хищно улыбнулся. — И я был бы рад продолжить эту бессмысленную беседу, но раз мы уже решили все деловые вопросы, то стоит поторопиться.

Спидстер был неуместно быстрым даже на нормальной человеческой скорости, поэтому, поднявшись со стула, он моментально покинул помещение, не удосужившись подождать своего новообретённого подельника. Леонард же несколько секунд смотрел ему вслед, потом неохотно встал, подобрал свою криопушку, сиротливо лежавшую неподалёку, и, пройдясь по блестящим стеклянным осколкам, вышел на лестничную клетку, спустился по лестнице, едва освещённой тусклым светом из небольших грязных окон, и наконец вышел из здания. Прохладный свежий воздух ударил ему в лицо.

По краям дороги были припаркованы редкие машины, засыпанные пылью и мелкой бетонной крошкой, а над ними склонялись высокие болезненно-серые постройки, со смесью зависти и осуждения смотрящие пустыми глазницами окон. Земля под ногами слегка тряслась, а стылую городскую тишину мелкой дрожью пронизывало едва слышимое электрическое гудение, мерзкое и стрекочащее, какое обычно издавали высоковольтные провода. Чувство тревоги витало в воздухе, пылью забивалось в лёгкие, перехватывало дыхание, отчаянно кричало где-то вдалеке, неистово царапая асфальт своими длинными ломаными когтями. И только неуместно яркое утреннее солнце пыталось успокоить, подбодрить уставший город и всех, кто был заперт в его сером грозном лабиринте.

Осмотревшись, Снарт только хмыкнул и про себя подумал, что это просто замечательный день, чтобы скопытиться: никто не плачет, не идёт этот стрёмный клишированный дождь и трагично-героичная музыка не играет на фоне. Что может быть лучше, чем сдохнуть тихо и без лишнего пафоса? Далеко не каждому в этом чёртовом двинутом мире дана такая возможность.

Дребезжащую тишину нарушил громкий и назойливый крик автомобильного гудка. Он немного дезориентировал Леонарда, увлечённого своими невероятно важными размышлениями, и заставил чуть заметно засуетиться, пытаясь понять местонахождение источника звука. Через несколько мгновений довольно пассивного поиска гудок повторился ещё пару раз и Снарт наконец смог разглядеть серебристый седан, слегка присыпанный пылью, одиноко стоящий на приличном расстоянии от здания бара. Не теряя времени, Леонард твёрдым шагом отправился к автомобилю и, уже подходя, смог расслышать мягкое утробное рычание двигателя, а на пассажирском сидении разглядеть знакомую фигуру в жёлтом. Снарт подошёл к открытому окошку.

— Ты опаздываешь, — тарабаня длинными пальцами по подлокотнику, нетерпеливо бросает Тоун. — По моим расчётам, ты должен был прийти быстрее. — Он поднял взгляд на Леонарда. — Садись.

— На водительское? — рассеянно уточняет Снарт. Собеседник смотрит на него как на идиота.

— Конечно, — резко отвечает спидстер. — Или у вас, воров, есть какой-то свод законов, регламентирующий некий алгоритм действий, в котором прописано, что машиной должен управлять тот, кто её угнал?

— Нет, такого свода законов нет. — Мысленно усмехнувшись нелепости этой реплики и этой ситуации в целом, Леонард всё-таки решил не задерживаться и обошёл автомобиль спереди, чтобы сесть наконец за руль.

Снарту было бы интересно узнать, по каким именно критериям его подельник выбирал автомобиль, но он решил промолчать, посчитав этот вопрос несколько неуместным. Интерьер был довольно дешёвым, всё облеплено пластиком и не особо приятным тканевым материалом. Напротив лобового стекла сиротливо висела ёлочка, источающая приторно-сладкий аромат, какой, наверное, отвратил бы кого-нибудь с более утончённым вкусом, чем у Леонарда. Коробка передач была механической, и Снарт в какой-то мере даже обрадовался. Ему всегда нравилась механика: благодаря ей ты и вправду чувствовал себя немного более уверенным, наделённым некой незримой властью, дающей тебе особую связь с машиной и бесконечно длинной дорогой под её колёсами. Было в этом что-то романтичное, в этой борьбе с собой, яростным механизмом и явлениями природы, которые могут встретиться на твоём пути. Спустя пару мгновений несвойственных для себя философских размышлений Леонард опомнился, и машина благодарно заурчала, наконец тронувшись с места.

Безликие светло-серые улицы сменялись одна другой, иногда в поле зрения появлялись изумрудно-зелёные цветущие скверы и аллеи, порой взгляд скользил по более новым и менее заурядным зданиям, отчаянно старающимся выделиться кричащими цветами или необычной формой. Пару раз автомобиль проезжал под белоснежным монорельсом, величественно нависающим над безразличными каменными джунглями. Все, кто мог и хотел сбежать из этого нездорового, охваченного гнетущим молчанием города, уже сделали это, а кто не смог, очевидно, уже были близки к хароновой ладье и потому ничто, кроме редких напоминаний о том, что когда-то это был шумный и суетливый мегаполис, не осталось. Чем дальше от центра, тем ниже становились дома, горбатились всё ближе к земле, неодобрительно смотря порожними окнами вслед запоздалым беглецам в серебристом металлическом звере.

— От этого конкретного места до Готэма двадцать минут, — наконец нарушает тишину спидстер. — В основном трасса чистая, есть кое-где сомнительные места, но их легко объехать по встречной полосе.

— Откуда информация? — не отрываясь от дороги, спрашивает Снарт. — Сам проверил? — Леонард сказал вслух единственную возможную догадку.

— Не могу позволить себе путешествовать вслепую, — спокойно ответил Тоун. Снарт хмыкнул в ответ, бросив быстрый взгляд на собеседника.

— Так почему ты сам не сел за руль? — Он всё-таки задал давно напрашивающийся вопрос.

— Ненавижу автомобили, особенно в этом времени. Они медленные, — едва слышно вздохнув, сказал спидстер. — Ты ещё более медленный. Будем считать, что автомобиль был необходимым компромиссом и лучшим решением из всех представленных вариантов.

В ответ Леонард лишь усмехнулся, и в салоне вновь воцарилась тишина. Пейзаж за окном сменился, и наконец вместо серых душных городских лабиринтов вокруг тёмной дороги столпились пышные ярко-зелёные леса. Стройные ряды высоких величественных елей чередовались с мелкими кудрявыми кустарниками, едва поднявшими свои макушки от земли. Наконец можно было увидеть лазурное небо, на котором причудливыми узорами осели перьевые облака, отдающие золотом в тёплых солнечных лучах. Перед глазами до самого горизонта тянулась трасса, извивающаяся подобно змее, порой тонущая в зелени, но большей частью открытая для солнечного света, гипнотизировавшая своим несменным строгим однообразием. Пару раз на обочинах встречались спешно оставленные автомобили, иногда можно было увидеть и какие-то почти нелепые аварии. Всё было пустынным, одиноким, брошенным, ни единого человеческого следа. И вновь где-то вдали завыло тревожное чувство, заскрипело кривыми осколками зубов.

На самой высокой точке дорожной развязки открылся отличный вид на Метрополис. Над серыми острыми зубьями, ранее пронзающими, казалось, сами небеса, нависло неземное чудовище, отдалённо напоминающее огромного спрута, поднявшегося из самых тёмных океанических глубин. Его тело, что одновременно было и головой, неспешно, с наслаждением пожирало обломки уже знакомых безликих зданий-клонов, населяющих город, а несколько огромных тонких щупалец медленно извивались, будто ликуя, радуясь своему долгожданному пиршеству. Небо вокруг металлического монстра постепенно окрашивалось в чёрный, лёгкие перьевые облака превращались в огромные свинцовые тучи, будто в голубую бездну неосторожно капнули чернил и теперь они неторопливо расплывались, оставляя на небосводе неприятную тёмную кляксу.

— В твоей временной линии Брейниак прилетал? — переведя взгляд с монстра за окном на своего безразличного попутчика, спрашивает Снарт.

— Да, прилетал. — Тоун без особого интереса глянул в сторону Метрополиса. — Тогда, как ты можешь заметить, Лиге удалось его победить. Сейчас же я оцениваю их шансы как гораздо более низкие. — Он хмыкнул, переведя взгляд на раскачивающуюся из стороны в сторону ёлочку. — Более точный ответ дать не имею возможности ввиду огромного количества факторов, которые я могу не учесть при расчётах из-за банального недостатка информации. — После этой реплики Спидстер замолк на несколько минут, и Леонард уже начал думать, что разговор закончился. Извилистая трасса тем временем вновь уползла в успокаивающую лесную чащу. — Что ты чувствуешь?

— Что я чувствую? — озадаченно переспросил Снарт, не отрываясь от дороги.

— Что ты чувствуешь, понимая, что скоро всё это кончится? — откинувшись на спинку кресла и явно устроившись поудобнее, ответил Тоун. — Не было ли у тебя желания вмешаться?

— Вмешаться? Ты имеешь в виду, надрать задницу Брейниаку? — В этот момент Леонард сильно пожалел, что маска скрывает больше половины его лица.

— Да, вроде того, — усмехнулся спидстер. — Знаешь, сражаться за судьбу всей Земли плечом к плечу с Бэтменом, Суперменом… Флэшем. — Он наигранно неохотно закончил фразу и перевёл взгляд на собеседника. Это была какая-то совершенно не изящная проверка лояльности. Снарт фыркнул.

— Нет, спасибо, как-нибудь без меня, — грубо ответил Леонард. Тоун, видимо, остался доволен этим ответом, и на этот раз разговор точно закончился.

Указатели всё стремительнее отсчитывали мили до Готэма, и, чем меньше было расстояние, тем сильнее становился заметен контраст между светло-серым офисным планктоном Метрополисом и его антиподом, усталым работягой, тёмным, перепачканным углём и мазутом. Природа рядом с ним медленно редела, осыпалась, теряла свой насыщенный зелёный цвет. Некогда величественные ели стаптывались, серели, их недавно пышное оперение таяло, под ним проглядывались болезненно тонкие кривые ветви. Небольшие кустарники и вовсе облысели, припали к земле, будто в молитве. Все растения были неправильными, чахоточными, едва живыми. Небо постепенно теряло свой яркий лазурный цвет, медленно становилось темнее, пока и вовсе не скрылось за пеленой чёрного густого дыма. Тогда-то и показались первые готэмские дома.

Плотно застроенные окраины этого города-рабочего неприветливо наблюдали за новыми гостями. Тёмные от многолетней сажи и копоти, исписанные потускневшими граффити, они заговорщицки окружили дорогу, создавая узкий удушливый коридор. Мусор по-хозяйски лежал на улицах, пакеты раздражённо дрожали под напором лёгкого прохладного ветерка, пластиковые стаканчики шустро перебегали дорогу. В этих местах прохожий был редким зверем, никто в здравом уме не хотел бродить по затхлым тесным переулкам, с опаской оглядываясь по сторонам и боясь встретить голодные яростные тени в одном из тупиков. Но чем дальше продвигаешься, тем живее становятся урбанистичные пейзажи за окном: кучи мусора медленно тают, появляются одинокие пешеходы, редкие машины неторопливо ползут по угольному асфальту. Ближе к центру город медленно превращается из готичного уставшего старика в деловой мегаполис с суетливыми офисными людишками, снующими туда-сюда по тротуарам, и огромными стеклянными высотками, возвышающимися над земной твердью, держащими на себе низкие чёрные небеса. Они безликим хороводом столпились вдоль дороги, миллионами безразличных глаз смотря в спины проезжающим машинам и торопливым клеркам. Только Готэмский Национальный банк стоял скромным карликом среди любопытных великанов. Он будто выгрыз себе место рядом с ними, был неуместным тёмным пятном на лобовом стекле нового Готэма, был призраком дремучих окраин, напоминанием о том, как на самом деле выглядит дух этого города. Он вжался в стройный ряд небоскрёбов, притворился своим среди чужих, и стаи безразличных суетливых людей будто подыгрывали ему, не замечали, что он другой, что он не принадлежит этому стерильному маленькому мирку стеклянных офисов и белых воротничков.

— Так какой у тебя план? — Машина плавно остановилась недалеко от центрального входа.

— У меня было несколько наработок, но времени у нас нет, так что… — Спидстер ненадолго задумался, прикидывая варианты.

— Ну так не тяни время, которого у нас нет, — спокойно ответил Леонард, наблюдая за главным входом в банк.

— Верно подмечено, — усмехнулся Тоун. — Что ж, я думаю, что нет особой разницы, будет ли это дело столь же аккуратным, сколь и успешным, поэтому могу предложить вариант такой же безрассудный, как и вся эта авантюра в целом: мы просто отключим электричество и заберём деньги.

— А что насчёт запасного генератора? — не желая ёрничать, серьёзно спросил Снарт.

— О, это самая интересная часть плана. К счастью для нас обоих, этим займусь я. А ты тем временем займёшься заложниками. — Спидстер открыл дверь и покинул салон машины.

— Заложниками? — вслед собеседнику бросил Леонард.

— Ну конечно заложниками! — воодушевлённо ответил Тоун. — Иначе было бы не так интересно.

Очевидно, Снарт окончательно растерял весь свой былой задор, потому что сейчас возня с заложниками абсолютно точно не казалась ему чем-то весёлым. Однако другого выбора у него не было, и потому, тяжело вздохнув, он неохотно покинул автомобиль и оказался на удивительно людной улице. Все люди в этом районе были, видимо, или безразличными, или тупыми настолько, что даже не заметили парня в зимней куртке посреди лета, который держал в руках что-то напоминающее огнестрел. Или, что более вероятно, они заметили, но им было глубоко наплевать. Был ещё один вариант, почему их это не беспокоило, но Леонард не хотел думать об этом и потому, пройдя сквозь толпу торопливых обывателей, подошёл ко входу в банк. Снарт приостановился, задумавшись на пару мгновений, возле массивных дверей из тёмного старого дерева, но потом отбросил все сомнения и вошёл в помещение. Снаружи банк казался маленьким в сравнении с другими зданиями, но внутри он был гораздо больше, чем ожидалось. Массивные колонны из светлого мрамора, испещрённого тёмными прожилками, подпирали высокий потолок, с которого свисали громоздкие старомодные люстры, а на полу была вычищенная до блеска бежево-коричневая плитка, выложенная в разнообразные геометрические узоры. В этом большом зале оказалось на удивление небольшое количество людей, что, в принципе, играло Леонарду на руку.

Никто особо не засуетился, когда Снарт вошёл в помещение, и это было довольно неприятно. Неужели люди в самом криминальном городе чёртовой планеты больше не боятся ряженых преступников, которые входят в банк посреди бела дня? Раньше это прозвучало бы как начало анекдота. Возможно, даже неплохого анекдота. Но сейчас это просто очень напрягало Леонарда. Попытавшись отвлечься, он решил оценить обстановку и заметил нескольких охранников, которые всё-таки обратили на него внимание. Так было уже значительно лучше, но продлилось это недолго. Спустя пару секунд после того, как один из парней наконец решил поговорить с кем-то по рации, по помещению стремительно пронеслись сверкающие молнии, озарившие помещение алым светом. И вот все важные и не очень бумаги, находившиеся в зале, лежавшие на аккуратных столах и длинных стойках из тёмного дерева, разлетелись в разные стороны, словно конфетти; те самые охранники, положившие на Снарта глаз, в неестественных позах бездыханно распластались на отполированном светлом полу; а по-деловому холодный электрический свет в помещении погас, и лишь несколько больших окон едва-едва освещали громадный зал. В лёгкой полутьме послышались испуганные вскрики и удивлённые вздохи, и это значило лишь, что вся эта идиотская авантюра наконец началась.

Когда Леонард произнёс дебильное клишированное: «всем на пол, это ограбление!» — на него внезапно нахлынули противоречивые чувства. С одной стороны, видимо, очнулась та его часть, которая когда-то считала ограбления не только средством к выживанию, но и неплохим хобби. С другой стороны ему было ужасно тошно думать о том, насколько всё это действо тупое. В любом случае, это не имело никакого значения, потому он не имел большого желания пускаться в самоанализ и вместо этого для пущей убедительности решил припугнуть и так взволнованных людей, выстрелив ледышкой в высокий потолок. Столкнувшись с твёрдой поверхностью, снаряд разлетелся на мелкие кусочки и градом обрушился на пол. Послышалась очередная волна женских вскриков.

Снарт осмотрел помещение, прикидывая, кто из заложников может доставить проблемы: в основном это были работники банка, женщины и мужчины в форменной одежде, явно напуганные, закрывающие лица и головы руками в попытках защититься, и оттого очевидно едва ли способные лезть на рожон; было несколько пожилых людей, морщинистые лица которых исказил страх, они были слишком стары, чтобы представлять угрозу; несколько молодых, во взгляде которых ясно читалось: «я на это дерьмо не подписывался». В общем, большая часть вряд ли стала бы оказывать сопротивление, предпочитая тихо отсидеться и отправиться домой к своей семье, детям, кошкам, собакам и всей остальной херне. Но потом Леонард встретился взглядом с парнем, выглядящим сперва вполне обычно, даже заурядно.

Парень сидел возле банковских стоек, к нему прижималась какая-то объятая страхом барышня в светлой одежде. Её лицо Снарт рассмотреть не мог: его скрывала копна пышных тёмных волос. А вот лицо парня было открыто миру, и на нём можно было отчётливо увидеть то идиотское героическое выражение, которое Леонард видел в своей жизни слишком много раз, а во взгляде читалось нескрываемое презрение. Да, этот парень может стать проблемой. Даже не так. Этот парень будет проблемой. И работа Снарта в данном случае заключается только в том, чтобы пресечь его геройство до того, как оно кому-то навредит. С этой мыслью он прекратил их дурацкую игру в гляделки и продолжил оценивающе оглядывать зал. Ну, а вдруг где-то за стойкой спрятался гораздо более решительный пацан, способный натворить какую-нибудь хрень, которая всё только усложнит. Сейчас сложности ему были не нужны.

— Эй ты, подражатель Мистера Фриза, — послышался из противоположной части помещения резвый старческий голос, — неужели вы, гады, уже вытащили мерзкие рожи из своих крысиных нор? — Снарт лишь усмехнулся, повернув голову в сторону наглого старикашки. Стоило отдать ему должное: смелый сукин сын. Леонард всегда уважал смелость. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока она не перерастала в безрассудство.

— Представь себе, папаша, — разведя руками, ответил он. Наконец они встретились взглядами. В последнее время в чужих глазах Снарт привык видеть страх, неприязнь, иногда даже отвращение. Сейчас он увидел жгучую яростную ненависть. Пусть выражение лица у старика было спокойным, возможно, слегка насмешливым, но в его глазах пылало пламя поистине инквизиторского костра. «А вот и сложности», — подумалось тогда Леонарду.

— Стали смелыми, да, щенки? Большой брат больше не наблюдает, некому наказать вас по-настоящему? И теперь вы выползли на свободу, почувствовали свежий воздух? — Старик злобно усмехнулся.

— Папаша, заканчивай свою гневную тираду. Никому не интересно. — Снарт знал, куда может привести вся эта дискуссия. И очень не хотел её продолжения.

— Что, испугался? Страшно? — Пожалуй, дед переигрывал с артистичностью, звучал как актёр, читающий монолог Шекспира с театральной сцены. — Спас свою шкуру от режима, а теперь дёргаешься от каждого его упоминания?

— Просто заткнись, ладно? — Леонард сжал криопушку в руке.

— А то что? Застрелишь меня этой своей хернёй? — Его насмешливый голос отдавался глухим эхом в голове Снарта. — Да у тебя кишка тонка. Ты только и можешь, что бегать и прятаться. Ты, наверное, и не вылезал из своей норы? Не знаешь, что режим делал с такими как ты? — Старик оскалился.

— Захлопни пасть, — сквозь зубы предупреждающе процедил Леонард, сжав криопушку в руке ещё сильнее.

— Был бы здесь Супермен, ты уже не был бы таким смелым, щенок, — с вызовом бросил старикашка, и теперь его лицо стало предельно серьёзным.

— И что бы он сделал? — Снарт начал угрожающе твёрдым шагом двигаться в сторону оппонента. — Вывел бы меня на площадь и прилюдно прожёг бы мне башку своим грёбаным лазером? — Его мимику едва ли можно было понять по той части лица, что не была скрыта маской, но он говорил сквозь стиснутые зубы, и предложение далось с большим трудом, оттого, кажется, старик наконец уловил злобу Леонарда и стал чуть менее уверенным. — Давай ты просто заткнёшься? — наставляя на него пушку, процедил Снарт. — Иначе узнаешь на своей шкуре, каково это, когда в твоём черепе появляется лишняя дыра.

Леонард стоял, грозно смотря на старика сверху вниз. Тот отвечал ему всё ещё довольно уверенным взглядом исподлобья. Они так и застыли, испытывая друг друга на прочность. Снарта трясло от злости, мысли превратились в лаву, плавящую его черепную коробку изнутри, а перед глазами был только наглый старик, с каждой секундой всё менее уверенный в том, что выберется из этой заварушки живым. Леонард забыл, где он находился и чем был занят, и, соответственно, потерял всякую бдительность. И вот мгновение, всего секунда, он даже не успел понять, что произошло, и вдруг старик уже перестал иметь всякое значение. Рефлексы впервые в жизни сыграли с вором злую шутку. Тот парень, которого Снарт безошибочно определил в категорию проблемных, всё-таки решил погеройствовать и спасти беззащитного пенсионера от жестокого ряженого преступника. Он многое не просчитал и в попытке накинуться и повалить грабителя, явно побеждающего по части габаритов, на землю получил лишь острым осколком льда прямо в живот. Парень, всё ещё живой, упал спиной на полированный блестящий пол.

И вновь Леонард стоял и смотрел сверху вниз. У парня, кажется, был болевой шок. Он не шевелился, шумно хрипло вдыхая и выдыхая, а его невидящий взгляд устремился куда-то в пустоту. Мир пред взором Снарта будто заморозили, а потом разморозили, и он поплыл, растёкся, медленно превращался в что-то хаотичное, непременно жидкое: узоры на полу беспорядочно перемещались, сливались и распадались, а тени в тёмных углах медленно дрожали, теряя форму, смешиваясь с плавающими по полу орнаментами. В голове было как-то по-идиотски пусто, и он тупо уставился на пацана, через глубокую рану на теле которого медленно вытекала жизнь, оставляя багряные следы на светлом полу. Вдруг до слуха Леонарда наконец донёсся душераздирающий крик. Девушка, ранее прижимавшаяся к этому парню, впала в истерику. Её высокий вой вдирался острыми зубами в и так шаткие нервы Снарта, кажется, отрывал куски от его мозга и царапал череп изнутри. Он поднял взгляд на источник звука. Девушка сидела, била кулаками по гладкому полу, её тёмные волосы больше не закрывали теперь красное искажённое болью, мокрое от слёз, смешанных с тушью, лицо.

Леонард снова опустил взгляд. Кровавый океан с каждым мгновение захватывал в свои владения всё большую территорию: по футболке парня рядом с глубокой рваной раной, оставленной острым осколком льда, медленно расплывалось тёмно-красное пятно, а пол всё стремительнее скрывался за алой жидкостью. Было очевидно, что парень умрёт. Хотя, в принципе, он в любом случае должен был умереть. «Это не оправдание», — заглушая даже вой девушки, говорит внутренний голос. Теперь пацан перед смертью будет страдать, хотя мог спокойно сдохнуть вместе со своей подружкой. Не было никакого желания заставлять его истекать кровью, слушая, как эта жуткая девка вытряхивает нервы из всех присутствующих. Рука, в которой была криопушка, слегка тряслась, но, сжав зубы и взяв её двумя руками, Снарт прицелился бедняге-герою в голову. Ледышка попадала в цель с мало приятным тихим хрустом. Девушка вышла на новый уровень громкости — который, наверное, едва выдержали огромные окна, — выкрикивая имя парня. Леонард не был точно уверен, но, кажется, его звали Бэнни. Спустя ещё несколько мгновений отчаянных криков, девушка наконец сорвала голос и теперь только всхлипывала и злобно хрипела, уставившись на Снарта пустыми светлыми глазами.

Это всё оставило неприятное послевкусие, и Леонард просто встал, не зная, что должен делать. Заложники, очевидно, не имели никакого желания никуда бежать, и он мог позволить себе просто примёрзнуть к полу и подумать о чём-то. Но на ум приходили только всякие мерзкие и неприятные мысли. К счастью или к сожалению, именно в этот момент Тоун наконец закончил своё чёрное дельце и прогулочным шагом вышел из закрытых для обычного посетителя помещений. Одна сумка с деньгами была перекинута у него через плечо, а вторую он нёс в руке.

— Какой интересный поворот сюжета, — переводя взгляд то на подельника, то на труп, протянул спидстер. Снарт лишь безразлично взглянул на напарника. У Леонарда была мысль перевести тему, спросив, почему тот так долго возился, но он на самом деле не был точно уверен в том, сколько прошло времени. К счастью, Тоун не захотел заводить разговор по поводу тела на полу. — Кажется, дело сделано. Пора ехать.

Спидстер снова не стал ждать напарника и, демонстративно пройдясь по кровавой луже и совершенно бесцеремонно перешагнув через труп Бэнни, оставляя красные следы на бежевом полу, пошёл к выходу из здания. Когда-то давно Снарт непременно взбрыкнул бы на такое мерзкое неуважение к телу, но сейчас у него не было никакого желания об этом говорить. То, что он натворил, было вершиной идиотизма и продемонстрировало полное отсутствие контроля над собой. Старый добрый Лен Снарт никогда бы не допустил такой херни, лишь усмехнулся бы старику и отпустил очередной каламбур вроде: «тебе стоит охладить пыл». Сегодняшний Леонард едва мог держать своё дерьмо при себе. Поэтому он просто попытался абстрагироваться от всего этого позора и покорно шёл за Тоуном, сел в тачку, кинул криопушку на заднее сидение, подождал, пока спидстер закинет сумки в багажник, а потом сядет на пассажирское. Старался не думать. Его попытку прервал его же голос:

— И что дальше? — безразлично спросил он, смотря на спокойно висящую ёлочку.

— Поехали в бар, — без долгих раздумий бросил Тоун.

— В бар? — Леонард медленно перевёл взгляд с ёлочки на пассажира.

— Я видел один по дороге, — ответил спидстер, задумчиво глядя на тёмный асфальт. — Просто едь назад.

Снарт кивнул в ответ. Машина вновь двинулась с места, и они снова пустились в увлекательное путешествие, на этот раз из нового Готэма в старый. Небоскрёбы быстро стоптались, на их место пришли усталые тёмные дома, а прохожие из торопливых клерков превратились в обычных людей, с разной скоростью идущих по тротуарам. Тусклые вывески проплывали за окном, слышался лай бродячих псов, группы шаловливых детей бегали возле домов. На дороге встречались самые разные машины: строгие тёмные мерины, мелкие сизые япошки, брутальные пикапы и тяжёлые грузовики. Через некоторое время в нестройном ряду домов, то выпячивающихся слегка вперёд, то стыдливо прячущихся за своими собратьями, стало возможно разглядеть тот бар, о котором, видимо, говорил Тоун. Он располагался в жилом доме, почти сливаясь с ним, но всё же угадываясь в отделке входа. Леонард остановил тачку неподалёку и наконец заглушил двигатель. Это явно их последняя остановка на сегодня.

Спидстер вышел из машины, так и не дав никаких комментариев, а Снарт остался наедине с самим собой, всё ещё стараясь ни о чём не думать, но это дело тоже оказалось безнадёжным. Этот день вообще выдался на удивление поганым: то грёбаный Флэш, то грёбаная Амазонка, то грёбаный Бэнни. Всё, за что Леонард сегодня брался, было каким-то тупым и провальным. Он сжал в руках руль, а потом услышал стук в стекло и повернулся на звук. Тоун стоял возле машины, перекинув сумку через плечо, и наблюдал за подельником без видимого интереса. Снарт вздохнул, закрыл глаза на секунду, отпустил злосчастный руль и вышел из тачки. Напарник и на этот счёт ничего не сказал, лишь развернулся и устремился ко входу в здание. На этот раз Леонард его нагнал и в бар они зашли вместе. Местечко это оказалось именно таким, в какие Снарт обычно ходил: простой ни на что не претендующий уголок, освещаемый грязно-жёлтым светом тусклой лампочки, пропахший дешёвыми сигаретами, живший лишь за счёт своих завсегдатаев. Леонард почувствовал, что на данный момент это, пожалуй, лучшее место во вселенной.

— Чо припёрлись, клоуны? — Бармен, мужик в годах, похожий на викинга, явно был настроен не очень дружелюбно, встав у стойки так, чтобы, очевидно, как можно быстрее вытащить ружьё.

— Не парься, приятель, мы не грабить пришли, — подняв руки вверх в подтверждение своих слов, ответил Снарт. Тоун же несколько секунд покопался в сумке, а потом вытащил приличную пачку банкнот. Он спокойно подошёл и положил их на барную стойку.

— Что ж, это уже другой разговор, — усмехнулся мужчина, устремив взгляд на деньги. — Что пожелаете, джентльмены?

— Лучшее, что у тебя есть, — присаживаясь на высокий стул, ответил спидстер. Леонард последовал его примеру, а бармен тем временем бодро ответил что-то вроде: «будет сделано», — и вытащил откуда-то из закромов что-то явно очень дорогое и не менее старое.

— Так вы не местные, верно? — спросил он с лёгкой ухмылкой, разливая янтарную жидкость в два гранёных стакана.

— Ага, — сказал Снарт, смотря на пододвинутый стакан. — А что, так заметно? — бодрее, чем раньше, добавил он, и мужик беззлобно усмехнулся.

— Да у нас таких, как вы, не водится. Одни психи да придурки. — Бармен отставил бутылку в сторону и взял наконец пачку банкнот. — А с вами, вон, приятно иметь дело. — Он быстренько пересчитал деньги. — Так откуда вы будете, господа?

— Из Централ-сити, — без всяких раздумий бросил Тоун.

— Далековато, братцы. — Мужик сначала слегка удивился, а потом начал что-то обдумывать. — Так вы к нам насовсем или так, мелкие делишки?

— Смотря с какой точки зрения рассматривать этот вопрос, — отпив из стакана, неуместно загадочным тоном ответил спидстер. Бармен в немом жесте поднял бровь, а Леонарда повеселила эта нелепая сцена.

— Как получится, — разъяснил Снарт. Мужик понимающе кивнул и отошёл к полкам позади, чтобы, видимо, их протереть. Из-за этого разговор ненадолго оборвался. Леонард быстро выпил поданное пойло и взглянул на то, как Тоун неохотно и медленно лакает своё. — Решил посмаковать?

— Вроде того, — повернув голову в сторону напарника, бросил спидстер. — Сам понимаешь, когда кто-то хочет напиться, он не покупает самое дорогое, что есть в баре

— Так ты ценитель? — Снарт без всякого трепета подлил себе ещё этой дорогущей бурды. Видимо, его вкус не был столь утончённым, чтобы понять, в чём фишка.

— Это не очень далеко от правды, — усмехнулся Тоун и залпом выпил содержимое стакана. — Я и так могу, но толку от этого нет. — Он ни капли не изменился в лице. — Я не пьянею, значит, не имеет смысла давиться дешёвыми помоями, — наконец объяснил спидстер.

— Так вы не просто быстрые сукины дети. — Глупо отрицать то, что это правда любопытный факт. — Наверное, я бы давно вздёрнулся, если бы не мог пьянеть. — Тоун в ответ едва заметно скривил губы в полуулыбке и потянулся за бутылкой. А бармен, кажется, закончил протирать полки.

— Так ограбление чего вы празднуете, если не секрет, джентльмены? — с нескрываемым любопытством спросил мужик, вернувшись к своим гостям.

— Готэмского Национального банка, — налив виски, немного менее безразлично ответил спидстер.

— Да вы просто звери, — пришёл в восторг бармен. — У нас многие пытались, но Бэтмен обычно раздавал всем тумаки и отправлял в тюрягу. — Он почесал бороду, чуть-чуть подумав. — Ну, правда, так было до режима.

— Давай не будем про режим. — Леонард в секунду заметно помрачнел.

— Больная тема, да? — Мужик понимающе взглянул на него. — Ладно, моя барменская работа всё равно заключается не в том, чтобы трогать чужие болячки. Иначе я был бы врачом, — усмехнулся бармен, Снарт неохотно его поддержал. — Знаете, давно интересно было, а вам в этих масках и костюмах вообще нормально? Ну я просто никогда не понимал, как можно целый день вот так ходить.

— Я тоже раньше думал, что это идиотизм, но со временем привыкаешь, — снова немного расслабился Леонард. — Ты ж эту дрянь не просто ради понтов напяливаешь.

— Не соглашусь насчёт понтов, — вклинился в беседу Тоун. — Ты, может, и ради мифического сокрытия личности создал себе образ, но не стоит забывать, что существуют и те, кто действительно ради понтов придумывает себе прозвище и впрыгивает в трико.

— Такие как Брюс Уэйн например, — поддакивает мужик. — Чо ж ему на жопе ровно не сиделось? Богатый, знаменитый, успешный, а всё равно натянул на себя маску летучей мыши и теперь прыгает по крышам и борется с преступностью. Что у таких людей в голове? — Он задумчиво протянул последнее предложение.

— Он далеко не единственный пример, но довольно наглядный, — согласился спидстер. — Биография Бэтмена и впрямь является довольно увлекательным чтивом, но его мотивация никогда не была мне до конца понятной. — Он отпил виски из почти полного стакана.

— У всех есть причины что-то делать, какими бы непонятными они для нас ни были, — не желая обсасывать тему оправданности или неоправданности чьих-то поступков, особенно поступков супергероев, сказал Снарт.

— Ну, пожалуй, мудро сказано, — кивнув, ответил бармен. — Я бы сказал, что звучит как тост, но, пусть я тут и хозяин, это всё ещё моя работа, — вновь усмехнулся мужик.

— Тогда мы выпьем за тебя, — поднимая стакан и призывно смотря на напарника, ответил Леонард. Тоун посмотрел на этот жест немного растерянно пару мгновений, а потом повторил его, и их бокалы звонко дзынькнули, соприкасаясь. Снарт залпом выпил содержимое, и через секунду спидстер за ним повторил.

Они болтали обо всяких неважных и отвлёченных темах ещё довольно долго. Бармен оказался на удивление хорошим мужиком, как раз из тех, с которыми Леонард обычно общался: простой человек, не берёт на себя больше, чем может унести, никого из себя не строит, иногда не прочь побузить на богатых. Снарт вообще любил все эти простые пьяные разговоры в барах, когда несколько людей просто болтают ни о чём и обо всём на свете одновременно. Была в этом своя романтика, о которой он давно успел забыть. Такие разговоры не напрягают, не грузят мозги, позволяют просто забыть свои проблемы и обсудить что-нибудь вроде спорта, смысла жизни и другой неважной ерунды. Было даже почти печально, что такой вот приятный момент наступил прямо перед тем, как инопланетный металлический мудак разрушит эту дурацкую планету. Ну, если не заострять на этом внимания, то это даже не имеет значения. И не имело бы значения до того момента, как они решили разойтись. Точнее, это решил Тоун, а у Снарта не было особого желания сопротивляться. Здесь он умрёт или где-то в другом месте — какая, в конце концов, разница?

Они неторопливо поднимались по лестнице в подъезде того же дома, где был и бар. Спидстер, видимо, решил не тащить далеко своего не очень трезвого подельника, что, впрочем, было верным стратегическим решением. Идти им в любом случае было некуда, а у Тоуна, наверное, опять был какой-то абсолютно успешный план. Вот они и шли, проходя этаж за этажом, карабкаясь, очевидно, на самый верх. Тёмный готэмский подъезд был не самым приятным местом на свете, но жаловаться не имело большого смысла. Недружелюбные металлические двери обязательно тёмных цветов будто наблюдали за ними, граффити на стенах будто переползали с одной поверхности на другую, загоняли, преследовали, а лестница тянулась бесконечно долго. Но вот через ещё пару однообразно неприглядных лестничных пролётов пункт назначения наконец был достигнут. Спидстер без всякой усталости подходил к дверям и придирчиво их осматривал. Леонард же просто наблюдал за ним тихонько, всё ещё пытаясь прогнать возвращающиеся мысли о том, какой этот день провальный и что служит тому причиной. Через некоторое время Тоун выбрал дверь и кротко, уверенно, будто машинно, стучался какое-то определённое время, чтобы хозяин квартиры точно открыл. И это почти сработало, но человек за дверью проявил осторожность:

— Кто там? — Из-за толстой двери было едва слышно грубый мужской голос.

— Добрый вечер, вас беспокоит детектив Тоун из полиции Готэма, — спокойным уверенным тоном отвечает спидстер. — Не могли бы вы открыть дверь, мне нужно задать вам пару вопросов.

Через несколько мгновений промедления из-за холодного металла послышались характерные щелчки и дверь медленно начала открываться. Хозяин квартиры оказался высоким мужчиной средних лет с зализанными назад русыми волосами, светлыми глазами и лёгкой щетиной на лице. Он успел пару секунд удивлённо посмотреть на «детектива Тоуна», но тот быстро сократил расстояние между ними, а потом послышался едва различный хруст шейных позвонков. Раньше Снарт думал, что этим супербыстрым парням нужно непременно развивать большую скорость, чтобы быть смертоносными или хотя бы просто опасными. Но оказалось, что он ошибался, и до конца он осознал это, когда Тоун без особых проблем закинул здорового взрослого мужика на плечо и внёс его обратно внутрь квартиры. Леонард некоторое время простоял возле открытой двери, но потом наконец вошёл, захлопнув её за собой.

В квартире было относительно уютно с очевидными признаками холостяцкой берлоги. Снарт, осмотрев скромные апартаменты и заметив брошенную напарником сумку, прошёл из просторного коридора в светлую кухню и уселся за круглый деревянный стол, на котором была оставлена недопитая кружка чая. На кухонных тумбах стояли  
всякие мелкие безделушки, лежали непортящиеся закуски вроде чипсов и прочей дряни, на одной из стен висел телик, по которому шла какая-то чисто фоновая хрень, в которую Леонард не посчитал нужным вслушиваться. Через некоторое время послышался хлопок закрывающейся внутри квартиры двери, и в кухню вошёл спидстер. Он без интереса глянул на то, что идёт по телику, прошёлся по кухне, рассматривая чужие безделушки, проверяя содержимое шкафчиков и холодильника, будто собираясь жить здесь некоторое время. А потом он нашёл пульт от телевизора, выключил его и сел наконец за стол.

— Что ты сделал с телом? — почти безразличным тоном спросил Снарт.

— Разве это имеет значение? — отмахнулся Тоун. Леонард и впрямь задумался над тем, имеет ли это значение, и в итоге пришёл к очевидному выводу, что не имеет.

— Зачем мы вообще сюда пришли? — ещё раз оглядевшись, поинтересовался Снарт.

— Ты вроде не был против, — усмехнулся собеседник. — Так и займись тем, чем хотел бы заняться здесь.

— Я хотел бы лечь спать, — честно признался Леонард. Спидстер легонько кивнул головой.

— Спальня — первая же дверь от кухни, — быстро ответил он, выглядя в это время чрезвычайно задумчивым.

Снарт не стал терять время. Встал, вышел из кухни, открыл дверь в спальню и увидел там большую предположительно мягкую кровать. Сел на неё и удостоверился в этом. Потом начал медленно расшнуровывать тяжёлые ботинки, шнурки отчаянно не хотели поддаваться трясущимся рукам; справившись с ними, стянул с себя куртку, кинул её куда-то на пол, расправился со своей дурацкой маской, сметнув одним движением всякие безделушки и чужой будильник, положил её на прикроватную тумбочку. Зачем-то провёл руками по коротким колючим волосам, потом устало потянулся и наконец упал на кровать, открытые участки кожи соприкоснулись с мягким постельным бельём. Пришлось немного повозиться, чтобы нормально устроиться, но, в любом случае, это было полным блаженством. Леонард никогда в своей жизни не лежал на такой удобной кровати, но через некоторое время он понял, что сон — несмотря на усталость, алкогольное опьянение и божественное спальное место — совершенно не хочет приходить. Оказывается, бессонница так просто не проходит, кто бы мог подумать.

Он лежал, смотрел в белый потолок и хотел, чтобы всё это кончилось. Весь этот день. Сном, смертью — не имеет значения. Слишком много всего случилось, слишком много о чём можно думать перед тем, как отправиться в забытье. Такие прекрасные поводы распалять свою бессонницу. Его сегодня отметелил Флэш, которого хотелось если не убить, то хотя бы покалечить, отметелила Чудо-женщина, наглая высокомерная сука, не видящая дальше своего носа, он сегодня застрелил грёбаного Бэнни, парня, который просто хотел справедливости. Лучший, чёрт подери, день в жизни. Хуже только тот день, когда… А неважно, что за день. Просто, наверное, любой день. Последние лет пять все дни были разной степени паршивости. Но это неважно. По крайней мере теперь, наверное, неважно. Снарт был твёрдо уверен, что умрёт сегодня, и в каком-то смысле эта мысль даже успокаивала. И, заполнив голову одной только мыслью о неизбежности смерти, он наконец смог заснуть.


End file.
